One love One lifetime
by Beautiful Kaos
Summary: Fem!Naru Naruto has had more than her fair share of pain. You wonder how much a person can take before they break. But, sometimes you find that tragedies can bring hope and even love, from unexpected places. Hiashi/FemNaru Oneshot.


**A/N:** Ok this is a onehot. It's a Hiashi/femaleNaruto pairing. Why? Because i would love to read a story about this pairing but, sadly, I have never come across said pairing before. And, I like Naru-chan with older men. Um, there will be a lemon in this. My first one. I hope it doesn't totally suck but we'll see. And Naru-chan will be a bit young about 15. So if that bothers you then, buh-bye. Also let it be noted that in this fic Hanabi doesn't exist. k? And one last thing Narutos name will be Kaia Namikaze.

**Warnings:** Lemon, Minor, Abuse, Rape (not hiashi), Death (minor)

**Pairing:** Haishi/FemNaru -

-

-  
Brilliant blue eyes shot open. Something had startled her from her nap. She gazed down from her perch in an old oak tree and came upon the face of the one who had akwoken her.

Hiashi.

Her most precious person.

She felt a flutter in her stomach at the sight of him. He had always brought the strangest reactions out of her.

Hiashi strolled up to the tree and stood directly beneath her. "Are you coming down?" he questioned.

Kaia nodded her head and jumped from what had previously been her bed and landed softly beside the white eyed man.

"I'm not late am I?" she asked.

"No, I only came by a bit earlier. I finished with the clan business sooner than expected." he replied.

She smiled. "Ah, I see."

"You fell asleep again, didn't you?" he smirked.

"Hmph. I did not, I was mearly... meditating." she nodded her head to soldify her point.

Hiashi simply arched an eyebrow at her. "Very well, then training should be easier for you today, yes?"

Her eyebrows rose. "Like training with you is ever easy or simple. You never hold back."

"True, but would you want me to?" He asked.

"Hmph. No." she pouted.

"I didn't think so." he smirked.

"Come on then, we still have a few hours till sundown." he stated.

Kaia nodded her head and followed Hiashi to the woods in which the training grounds lie. The grounds were private and hidden away in the Hyuuga compound, accessible only to the Hyuuga family. It was a good sized clearing surrounded by a dense forest. A waterfall lay at the furthermost edge of the clearing, giving off a dull roaring sound. It also made it a bit harder to find your opponent because the noise helped to hide any sound they made.

The pair soon arrived and got into their training stances.

The fight began.

They had done this routine many times before. Ever since Kaia was five and Hiashi had started her training.

The events that led to the raven haired man training her still haunts her. But she doesn't like to think about that much. Not when Hiashi was with her. It didn't hurt so much then. He made everything okay. He helped her to get stronger, when no one else had cared. He had saved her when no one had even bothered to stop and see, and for that, she would do anything for him.

She had been so young then. But that didn't seem to matter. The villagers had shunned her from infancy. Hated her. Scorned her. Taunted her. Thrown things at her. Beat her. Called her a monster.

She never knew why. Only that it hurt.

She wondered then, if all people hurt each other. So she decided to watch them. Hiding carefully so they wouldn't see her, she watched the people who painted painful colors on her skin.

Watched them laughing together. Watched their happy, smiling faces. Watched them helping each other. Watched a mother kiss the boo-boo of her little girl while drying her tears.

She realized then she wasn't like that little girl. Or any of the children she saw that day. No one had ever kissed her boo-boos or dried her tears when she cried. She didn't have any family. She thought that maybe, they hadn't liked her either so they threw her away. Maybe she was a bad girl and had done something wrong. She didn't remember doing anything bad. She had never hurt anyone, not even the ones who were hurting her.

She didn't understand. But that was how it was for her. She didn't know how to tell them that she was a good girl. But she wanted to. So badly. She wanted them to see. And at that moment she made a promise to herself that she would show them all that she wasn't a monster. She prayed that she would find someone to care for her. Someone to love and to love her in return. Someday she could be happy too.

It wasn't till her fifth birthday when her prayer would subsequently be tested, nearly broken, and answered.

She had known, from experience, that it was best to stay hidden away from everyone on her birthday. But on that day she had stayed out a bit later than she usually did. There were fireworks after the festival (it was to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi) and, just once, she had wanted to see them.

She had gone up to the top of the hokage mountain, sitting on the head of the fourth hokage. She sat and watched the colorful explosions in the sky. They were so beautiful, so fleeting.

Before they finished she had decided to go on home, figuring it would be safe and no one would notice her.

She was wrong.

Walking quickly and quietly towards her small rundown apartment she cut through an alley when she heard someone come up behind her. They were anbu. Two of them. She had tried to run but they had caught her. They had smelled funny and they were acting a bit like the old men she sometimes saw coming out of the taverns. It worried her. They grabbed her one of the men who'd worn an rat mask had said that she had killed his wife and that she deserved to die for taking her from him. She told them that she didn't hurt anyone, that she was good and if she did hurt anyone then she was sorry and begged them to let her go. Then they had hit her and kicked her until she couldn't move. Then they tore off her dress and the rat man unzipped his pants and pinned her to the ground and thrust into, stealing her virginity. Her innocence. She didn't think she'd ever felt such pain before and tears streamed from her eyes as pleas fell from her lips. All in vain.

When the man had finished with her the other man, wearing a vulture mask had said it was his turn. The man in the rat mask climbed off of her and he knelt down before her. Kaia saw that the man was going to hurt her again and thought, in that moment, that nothing was worth this pain. And perhaps it would be best if she would just die. The villagers would be happy. And she wouldn't have to be hurt anymore.

But before the vulture could take her she heard shouting, and looked up through a haze of salty tears at a man in a kimono fighting the two anbu. Soon he had killed the drunken rapists and walked to her side. She had tried to move away but couldn't get very far.

Hiashi looked down at the broken Kyuubi vessel and tried to calm her. He told her that she was safe now. That he wouldn't hurt her. Kaia looked into his eyes and, she believed him.

He carried her over the rooftops quickly, but carefully so as not to cause anymore undue harm, back to the Hyuuga mansion.

There he had taken care of her. Healing her broken bones, cuts, bruises and rape. Washing away the blood from her wounds he had asked the girl if she would like to stay with him. He would train her so that she could protect herself he said, and until she could, then he himself would do so. He told her he had a daughter of his own and perhaps, they could be friends.

She agreed.

As he laid her down amung the feather soft covers she asked him why they had done that to her. He had then explained about the Kyuubi and how the fourth had sealed the demon within her so that he could save the village he had loved and sworn to protect. He told her that the fourth wanted the people to see Kaia as a hero. It had been his last wish. One his people had ignored out of fear and hatred. He also told her the fourth hokage was her father. His name was Minato Namikaze and her mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. They loved each other very much and was so happy to find out they were going to have a child. They loved her with all their hearts and died to bring her into this world and to keep her safe he told her. And she cried.

Her parents had loved her. Even though they were gone, they had loved her. And now she was not alone. Now it didn't seem so bad. She could do this. And maybe she could be happy.

Things were better for Kaia after that. She had made friends with Hinata, Hiashis' daughter who was a year younger than herself. She still had nightmares on occasions but she was training and getting stronger. She had someone to protect her and teach her all the things no one had ever bothered to. She learnt to fight, to cook, to sew, to clean, manners, how to act and behave and all other things she needed to learn to make her Hiashi-sama proud.

There were difficult times as well. When Kaia was nine, cloud ninjas had snuck into the Hyuuga manison and kidnapped Hinata. Hiashi had been away on clan buisness and couldn't get there in time to save her. They had found her body at the Konaha border. She was dead.

Hiashi was silent for many months afterwards. The grief he felt was great and Kaia mourned with him.

Sometimes he would stare out into the distance, seeing nothing. She knew he blamed himself for Hinatas' death.

As the years passed Kaia and Hiashi had become closer. Not as father and daughter and not lovers. Not quite yet.

Panting, Kaia shook herself out of her thoughts as Hiashi declared the training session over.

"You seem distracted." Hiashi noted

"Hai."

"What has you so far away?" he questioned.

"I was just thinking about the past. Everything that's happend to us both and about how far we've come." she replied.

White eyes stared into blue.

"I see. Do you regret any of it?" he asked

"No. How could I? If things didn't happen they way they did I would have never met you." she whispered softly.

Hiashi brought his hand to her face and caressed the whisker marks gently. "Neither have I."

Kaia leaned into the touch. She took a step closer a slid her arms around his neck burying her face in his muscled chest.

He returned the embrace, combing his fingers through the strands of spun gold that flowed thickly down her back.He pulled back a little and brought his hand to her chin tilting it upwards. He bent his head down and, softly, set his lips upon hers.

She leaned up, standing on her tiptoes, returning the kiss. She jolted a little, feeling his tongue slide across her lips. She parted her lips to him, granting access he requested and moaned when his velvety tongue slid along her own. She opened her mouth wider, wanting to taste more of him. Hiashis hand rubbed along her back while the other tightened it's hold on her hair tilting her head to the side as his mouth devoured hers, wanting more and more. Always more.

Finally they broke apart, panting, and his mouth moved along the skin of her neck, his tongue darted out tasting her, she was slightly salty from their workout. But other than that she tasted like heaven.

Her hands were tangled in his long dark hair. Fingers clenching and unclenching as he nibbled at her neck moving down towards her chest. She whimpered when he stopped, her shirt getting in the way of his progress.

Kaia looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. "Don't stop."

Hiashi nodded, and his hand slipped from her hair and found it's way to her breast, massaging it. And slowly he began to divest her of her clothes, not wanting to miss an inch of her.

After removing his own he lay her down on the forest floor. All was quiet but for the sound of their breathing, and the hum of the waterfall nearby.

He dipped down, kissing her once again as his hands began to explore her body. Feeling every dip and curve and valley.

Her hands moved as well, mapping out the hard planes of his well muscled torso. His back. Finally his member. It was hard and pulsing in her hands and still so soft. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him, stroking him until he could take no more and he pulled her hand away, lest he come too soon.

He kissed a line down her neck, leaving marks when he felt the desire to do so. His hand wandered to her legs, spreading them. And she gasped feeling those fingers rubbing her, moving inside her. She was writhing beneath him when that hot mouth finally found her nipple. He bit and nibbled and sucked, before moving onto the other, leaving her begging for him to take her and he did.

Kneeling between her thighs he slid into her, gently, until she got used to the feel of his penetration. When she told him he did so. Making love to her for the first time. Undoubtedly not the last. He would never, could never let this woman go. He loved her beyond all else. She had been with him through everything. And when his daughter was murdered he knew he would have been lost had she not been there with him. Pulling him back from the overwhelming grief that consumed him. He could never thank her enough. But he could show her. He would show her how he needed her. Cared for her. Loved her. His family had been taken from him but now, she is his family.

His thick member was thrusting in and out as she pleaded for him to go faster, harder, deeper.

"Mmmnn. More. Gods." She moaned loudly. "Don't ever stop."

"Never." he whispered in her ear. "Never."

They bodies were one. Dancing with each other, moving to a music only they could hear. It went on for hours or maybe only moments, they couldn't really tell. Too enthralled in the other, in their passion to notice.

Kaia had never felt such pleasure. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. He had saved her from her lonliness. Her darkness. Her pain. There's nothing she wouldn't give or do for him. She knows she doesn't have much, but she gives herself to him. Heart, mind, body and soul. And for all eternity she will show him. She had never had a family but now, he is her family.

She cried his name as she came. Feeling her walls tightening around him, he groaned loudly, moaning her name as he came inside her.

He slipped out of his beloved and lay down beside her, pulling her onto his chest. He stroked her back softly.

She nuzzled his neck. Her breath puffs along his skin, making him shiver. She giggles quietly.

Kaia leans up on her elbows and kisses him. "I love you." she whispers.

HIashi stares into her sky blue eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. He caresses her cheek and replies, "I love you too."

-

**A/N:** Sorry if this seems kinda choppy. And my punctuality and grammer sucks. I did this fic on a whim. Let me know if it's any good or not. Also let me now if the lemon was any good. I've never done one before, so if it's total crap, then, sorry. And yeah I killed off Hinata. But she was in the way, so it had to be done. Really. By the way, does my changing Narus name bug you? let me know.

**_Review review review_**


End file.
